House of Anubis: Next Generation
by fangirling01
Summary: What happens when the Anubis gang has kids and they go to school? Credit to Sibuna4260 I read her story and I got the idea
1. Info

House of Anubis next Gen.  
The events of season 3 will not have happened in this story. The school the students went to has been turned into a public school, and the houses have been made into actual houses, and the 'next gen' live in the houses. This story is set in 2034-2035

Family's  
The Rutter's  
Nina and Fabian Rutter  
Jessica Rutter-Saoirse Ronan  
Age:17 Born:1st January 2017  
Year: 13-2nd year of Six Form  
Relationship Status:Single

Sarah Rutter-Abigail Breslin  
Age:15 Born:25th May 2019  
Year: 11  
Relationship status:Dating Liam Miller

James Rutter- Nolan Gould  
Age:13 Born:15th January 2021  
Year: 9  
Relationship Status: Single

Emily Rutter:Adopted-Bella Thorne  
Age:13 Born:12th May 2021  
Year:19  
Relationship Status:Single

The Miller's  
Patricia and Eddie Miller  
Lucy Miller-Georgie Henley  
Age:15 Born:10th April 2019  
Year: 11  
Relationship Status:Single

Liam Miller-Asa Butterfield  
Age:15 Born:10th April 2019 ((the older twin))  
Year:11  
Relationship Status:Dating Sarah Rutter

Alex Miller-Cameron Boyce  
Age:13 Born:3rd December 2021  
Year:9  
Relationship Status:Dating Cassie Clarke

The Lewis'  
Amber and Alfie Lewis  
Alexis Lewis-Zendaya Coleman  
Age:17 Born:9th September 2017  
Year: 13-2nd year of Six Form  
Relationship Status:Dating Drew Campbell

Abby Lewis-Coco Jones  
Age:15 Born: 4th June 2019  
Year:11  
Relationship Status:Single

The Clarke's  
Mara and Jerome Clarke  
Adam Clarke-Ross Lynch  
Age:17 Born: 23rd February 2017  
Year: 13-2nd year of Six Form  
Relationship Status:Single

Cassie Clarke- Bailee Madison  
Age:13 Born:12th August 2021  
Year:9  
Relationship Status:Dating Alex Miller

The Campbell's  
Joy and Mick Campbell  
Drew Campbell-Billy Unger  
Age:17 Born:10th June 2017  
Year: 13-2nd year of Six Form  
Relationship Status:Dating Alexis Lewis

Will Campbell-Bradley Stephen Perry  
Age:15 Born:19th March 2019  
Year:11  
Relationship Status:Single

Brooke Campbell-Willow Shields  
Age:13 Born 9th October 2021  
Year:9  
Relationship Status:Single

Jobs:  
Nina-Advice columnist for the local newspaper  
Fabian-History Teacher  
Patricia-Owns a restaurant-with Eddie  
Eddie-Owns a restaurant-with Patricia  
Amber-Boutique owner  
Alfie- Joke shop owner-with Jerome  
Mara-Science Teacher  
Jerome-Joke shop owner-with Alfie  
Joy-Events planner  
Mick-P.E Teacher


	2. Chapter 1:School

Chapter 1: School

**1****st**** September 2034**

**Nina's P.O.V**

Today the kids will be going back to school. They attend the old Frobisher-Smythe academy, which has been turned into a public school. The old school houses have been rented out to us. Everyone let me and Fabian have Anubis house as it means something to me. Our four children love it here. And so does everyone else's children. I'm making breakfast when Fabian comes downstairs. It is 6:45 so he will probably be off to work soon. He is a history teacher at the school. Specialising in Egypt, obviously. Mara and Mick also work at the school. Mara teaches science and Mick teaches P.E.

"JESSICA GET OUT OF THE BATHROOM!" I heard my second youngest daughter, Sarah shout. Sarah and my oldest daughter Jessica have the upstairs room and share the bathroom upstairs. My son James and my adopted daughter Emily have the downstairs rooms and use the downstairs bathroom and m and Fabian converted the attic into a bedroom. Sarah came storming downstairs. "Mum Jess is hogging the bathroom." She whined.

"Use the other bathroom. James and Emily are not up yet." Fabian said before sitting at the dining room table.

**Liam Miller's P.O.V**

I'm sat at the table eating cheerio's when my twin, Lucy sat next to me.

"Abby and Will are meeting us here, then we are going to Sarah's the school." I nodded. Me and Sarah have been dating for a year and because me family went to America during the summer to visit my Dad's mum, I haven't seen her for over a month. It's quite ironic that my parents and their friend's children are all best friends. There's Jessica Rutter, Alexis Lewis, Adam Clarke and Drew Campbell. They all hang around together. Then there's me, Lucy, Sarah, Will Campbell and Abby Lewis. Then finally there is my brother Alex, Broke Cmpbell, Cassie Clarke, James Rutter and Emily Rutter. The doorbell rang and me and Lucy grabbed our bags and headed to the door.

"You ready for year 11?" Abby asked as I opened the door. **((I'm British so I will be doing the English schooling system but I think year 11 is 10****th**** grade or Sophmore year but feel free to correct me))**

"Totally, this year is going to be amazing. Now let's go get Sarah." Lucy replied.

Sarah's P.O.V

I'm sat on the steps of my house when I see four figures approaching. My best friends.

"Hola Chica!" Lucy and Abby exclaimed when they saw me. I haven't seen Lucy or Liam for over a month, but I saw Abby and Will yesterday.

"Hi guys. Liam, Lucy how was it over the pond?" I ask.

"It was great." Lucy said before she started babbling on. This year is going to be the best

**A/N: So this is the first chapter. I have some story lines plotted out. And you will hear more about the Campbell's Clarke's and Lewis' soon.**


	3. Chapter 2:Break up and a record deal

Chapter 2: Break up and Record Deal

**A/N: I thought I'd start adding in my story lines.**

**From the title you can tell there is a break up and a record deal in the chapter but I thought I'd tell some other storylines**

**-Someone gets to study abroad**

**-There is a love triangle including Lucy**

**-A new family member**

**And more but I'm not going to say anymore.**

**DISCLAMER: I DONT OWN HoA.**

**Cassie's P.O.V**

The bell, signalling the end of the day, finally went. I stood up and exited Mr Jules' English class. My boyfriend Alex Miller was stood waiting for me by the lockers. We were soon joined by our best friends Brooke, James and Emily.

"You ready for tryouts?" Brooke asked. Tryouts? Well me, Emily and Brooke are trying out for the netball team. Sarah and Lucy are also on the team. Abby, Alexis and Jessica however, are on the volleyball team. I nodded. We set off to the changing rooms. I have this sick feeling in my stomach, but not because of tryouts. No. Today I am breaking up with Alex.

**Jessica's P.O.V**

I stared at the computer screen, this could not be happening.

_Miss Rutter,_

_We saw the video clip you posted on YouTube of yourself singing 'Hot 'n' Cold' by Katy Perry. We love the style of your voice. We would like to offer you a record deal. Please email us at we can arrange a meeting._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Teen Tunes Records_

_Email:TeenTunesRecords .uk _

_Phone: 4456-9984-333_

_Website: . _

**(A/N: I DONT OWN THIS COMPANY, ADRESSE, EMAIL OR PHONE NUMBER) **

The video I posted on YouTube has landed a record deal? This must be a dream. I'm not going to tell my parents yet. Not until I've made my decision. I'm not even eighteen and I wanted to go to university. I mean I love singing but as a hobby but I want to be a teacher. I'm going to go to the meeting but I'm not taking the deal.

**Cassie's P.O.V**

I knocked on the Miller's door. Aunt Patricia opened it.

"Hey Cassie."

"Hi. Is Alex here I need to talk to him?" As soon as I said that Alex walked out.

"You needed to talk?" I nodded and walked over to the bench on his porch.

"Alex. I don't think I can do this anymore. I don't think I can do us. I'm breaking up with you Alex."

I didn't wait to see his reaction. I just got up and left.

**A/N: Calex broke up. Next chapter**

**-The aftermath of the Calex breakup**

**-Alexis' birthday**

**-Lucy love triangle**

**-Maybe a Peddie moment.**

**Sorry for the short chapter but the next one will be bigger. Okay? **


End file.
